Go! Go !
by Sacerdotisa
Summary: Sakura POVS. Sakura é uma garota sem sorte, tendo uma avó que tem a vida amorosa melhor que a dela, e ainda grávida! Sasuke corno? Tsunade e Hinata taradas por bundinhas saradas dos go go boys! Itachi folgado e desempregado! - CAP5 ON! REVIEWS, PLS!
1. Chapter 1: Um dia de cão

_blabla_ - pensamento ou narração do 'personagem povs'.

_**blabla - ação dos 'personagens povs'.**_

blabla - dialogo.

**Atenção:** Naruto e seus personagens não pertecem a mim.

-

**Capitulo 1**

-

Sakura POV'S

_Ai, isso que é um dia de cão mesmo...! Vocês devem ta se perguntando se eu estou sendo dramática, ou algo do tipo. Não! Nunca! Estou desempregada, isso mesmo... Agora eu sou uma garota sem rumo, tudo bem... Só pra mim lembrar mesma, até a minha avozinha de 65 anos tem uma vida amorosa melhor que a minha, ou seja... Ela ta grávida! Pode acreditar?! E ela nem sabe quem é o pai...! Não posso reclamar nada, foi ela que me acolheu quando perdi meus pais... Tudo bem... Nesse momento estou aqui atravessando a rua como uma pessoa comum no meio de uma multidão...__**CRECK! **__De repente eu senti como se estivesse manca... AH NAO! NAO PODE SER! Meu salto quebrou as coisas estão mesmo péssimas no meu lado, eu preciso me sentar... AH! Uma pracinha, vou me sentar naquele banco... Ufa! Sinto-me um pouco melhor, depois de um tempo vim perceber que tem alguém ao meu lado lendo um jornal, vou-me inclinar um pouco para vê o rosto... __**- me inclinando - **__AH! Ele é bonito! Moreno dos cabelos rebeldes, os olhos negros, a pele realmente bem branca, e muito charmoso, esse eu apresentava para a minha avó... Não é melhor apresentar pra ela, depois ela vem com aquele papinho lá, e eu perco esse gostoso aqui do meu lado! Acho que vou perguntar o nome dele..._

- Oi...?

_Ele me olha de canto como se estivesse se comunicando comigo, fala sério meu amigo! Eu não entendo esse tipo de comunicação por olhares. Não custa nada, tentar mais uma vez né? Pela cara, ele deve ser um desempregado como eu. Está com cara de limão chupado. _

- Pela sua cara, voce deve ter tido um dia péssimo... Haha.

- Posso dizer, que pela **sua **cara, voce sempre está em dias péssimos.

_Fiquei ofendida! Sério... É como se ele tivesse me chamado de feia! Tudo bem... Haruno Sakura se acalme. Acho que vou contar minha historia._

- Voce não imagina... Olha aqui! _**- mostro meu ex-salto alto para ele, quando ele olhou pensou que eu ia dar na cara dele, pois ele se assustou -**__ Calma... Eu quebrei quando estava atravessando a rua._

- Hun...

_Ele continuou a ler o jornal, e pelo jeito está na parte dos classificados! Ahá. Dou um meio sorriso._

- Voce está desempregada?

- Como adivinhou?

- Deduzi...

- É... Fui despedida hoje na minha primeira semana! Nossa, eu nao tive culpa... Quer dizer... Vou lhe contar...

**Flashback**

_Mais um dia... Estou aqui nessa loja de perfumaria como todos os dias, é a primeira semana de trabalho e estou me dando muito bem. Até que entra um cliente, opa! _

- Posso ajudá-lo?

- Posso dar uma olhada...? Nos novos produtos?

- Só olhar, ou voce quer cheirá-lo também?

- Os dois.

_Então aqui está a minha luta, pegando vários produtos, desarrumando e arrumando que nem uma doida, e ele lá olhando, cheirando e aprovando o produto. Estou me sentindo até feliz, posso ganhar um extra no mês por vender muitos produtos. _

- E aí, o Senhor vai levar alguma coisa?

- Não... Obrigado tia.

_Ah não... Tudo bem, eu agüento a barra de ele me fazer desarrumar e arrumar tudo, e ele ainda dizer que não vai levar nada, mais eu não agüento a barra de ele me chamar de 'tia' ele pensa que eu sou quem? Aquela vendedora de pipoca? Mais ele me paga... Peguei-o pela gola da blusa dele e empurrei-o em cima de uma instante, ai chega o gerente e faz papel de 'bom mocinho' e ainda me enche de broncas e me jogou no olhou da rua... Aquele filho de uma... Calma.. Haruno Sakura... Se acalme._

**Fim do Flashback**

_Depois de eu contar o meu drama, fazer o meu show diário, ele fecha o seu jornal e me olha nos meus olhos... Nossa que olhos, isso mexeu comigo, dei um sorriso amarelo. _

- Ah, o emprego para mim não é o problema, estou muito bem empregado. O problema é a minha ex-namorada! Eu nem gostava daquela coisa, agora ela fica querendo ir atrás de mim e voltar... Ela teve coragem de fazer uma festinha com garotos de programa.

- Que cachorra! O que essa coisa fez?

- Bom, estava eu chegando ao nosso apartamento depois do meu emprego, aí ta... Eu ouço uma musica lá do apartamento, quando chego na sala... Vejo um monte de **go go boys**ela dançando com eles, o pior sabe o que era?

_-_ O QUE? _**- a gente estava parecendo duas amigas contando fofocas uma para outra -**_

- Estava dando tapas na bunda dos **go go boys! **

_Eu me segurei para não rir, mais fiquei com pena. Respirei fundo, ele voltou com a expressão dele de limão chupado. Eu até acho o porquê de ela ter feito isso, vai ver ele não tem bunda né? Hum, nem da para reparar. Mais também um silicone resolve tudo. Haha. Esse negocio de __**go go boys**__ me lembra algo... _

-

-

**Go go boys** – garotos que dançam para seus clientes.

**Curtinho. É eu sei, não queria fazer algo enorme para depois ninguém ler, é muito chato isso! Espero receber pelo menos alguma review! Bom é isso, quem sabe eu poste nesse final de semana, mais pelo menos espero ganhar reviews. Bom, valeu!**

**Ja Ne. **


	2. Chapter 2: Avó da Sakura e a Ex!

**O**lá, espero que vocês gostem de mais um capitulo, foi até rapidinho... O próximo pode demorar uma semana, por que tenho que começar a escrever o terceiro capitulo de Kira, ficaria feliz se alguém estiver interessado e desse uma lida e até uma review seria bom essa fic envolve: Aventura, Angustia, Romance, Tragédia... FIC de FICHAS... Bom é isso.

**Atenção**: Naruto e seus personagens não são MEUS. Mais eu ainda vou ter o Sasuke e o Itachi u.ú

Boa Leitura!

-

**Capitulo 2**

-

_Olho no meu relógio, quase na hora do almoço. Acho que vou convidar ele. Aliais, melhor não, eu mal conheço o cara, depois ele é um maníaco sexual, ta bom eu viajei bem legal, nossa eu ainda nem perguntei o nome dele..._

- E ai... Qual o seu nome?

- Uchiha Sasuke.

- Ah..._ - Hum, Uchiha Sasuke... Sabe que nessas horas eu me odeio? Ele poderia ter perguntado o meu nome também, pelo jeito o jornal está mais interessante do que a minha cara de desempregada fracassada. – _Você não vai perguntar o meu nome? _- _

_Nesse momento, ele me olhou e deu um sorrisinho de canto, nossa senti o meu rosto esquentar..._

- Não. Seu nome é Haruno Sakura.

_Nesse momento eu gelei, como ele sabe o meu nome?? Em nenhum momento eu disse isso... Será que ele... É vidente? Ou será que ele olha para as pessoas e já sabe o seu nome? _

_- _Você deve ta se perguntando como eu sei o seu nome não é? Simples... Na sua blusa tem escrito o seu nome e o cargo que você ocupava quando trabalhava.

_Puuutz, eu sou uma anta ambulante mesmo! Não sei onde enfiar a minha cara. Ta bom! Ta bom! Haruno Sakura, chega de drama, isso não é nenhuma novela mexicana. _

- Nossa... – _aí acontece o não deveria ter acontecido... Esse dia é mesmo um dia de cão, primeiro eu perdi o meu emprego, quebrei o salto da minha sandália, passo vergonha, e só pra minha vergonha piorar, minha barriga deu um ronco tão grande que o transito parou, tudo parou, e até o Uchiha gostosão tudo de bom parou de ler o jornal e me olhou de canto – _O que foi isso? – _eu sou mesmo uma cínica, agora sim a situação piorou... – _

- Hun...

_Ai ele começa a tirar do bolso dele algo que estava enrolado, quando eu o vi desenrolando pensei que ele iria doar aquele sanduíche suculento para mim, meus olhos brilhavam e eu estava começando a babar, ai o maldito morde... Por que ele faz isso comigo ein? Isso é provocação! Não vale... Ele não percebe?! Que eu estou verde de fome? _

- Nossa... Ta bom... Huuummm... – _**ele saboreava e me olhava cinicamente **_-

_Eu estava tão concentrada naquele sanduíche, que eu esqueci do resto do mundo... Se eu estivesse com aquele sanduíche na minha mão e principalmente na minha boca, esqueceria que estava desempregada, sem namorado, com o salto quebrado... Naquele momento a minha maior atenção era naquele pão recheado de manteiga com presunto e queijo, eu estava namorando aquela perdição... Que... Caiu! É... Nem tudo é flores! _

- Droga! Você olhou tanto pro meu sanduíche que o coitado caiu... Olha só, VOCÊ ESTAVA BABANDO! _**– ele aponta para a minha boca -**_

- MENTIROSO! _**– limpo o resto da baba –**_ Você ta falando como se eu fosse uma pessoa morta de fome que não tem comida em casa...

- É!

- VOCÊ! Como pode... VOCÊ FEZ ISSO DE PROPOSITO! Você ouviu o ronco da minha barriga, e começou a comer sabendo que eu estava quase desmaiando de fome...

- Ahh... – _**ele me olha com aquele olhar desconfiado e gozador**_ – Alguns minutos atrás você se perguntou que barulho foi esse que aconteceu, parecia uma explosão!

- Aff... Eu estava atrasada pro emprego e acabei não comendo!

_SAFADO! É mesmo um sacana, tomara que esse sanduíche lhe de uma baita dor de barriga, e que você fique o dia inteiro preso no vaso sanitário e ainda MAIS... sem papel higiênico e ligando para a mamãezinha pedindo ajuda! _

- Bom... - _**ele enrola o jornal e pega sua maleta preta ao lado **_- Eu já vou indo, Haruno. _**- da um sorrisinho **_- Hum... Voce quer uma carona?

_Tudo bem! Ele pode ter sido meio grosso no inicio, e foi até bom ouvir o desabafo dele, sendo um corno assumido, ele pode até feito eu passar vergonha milhares de vezes, ele pode até feito de propósito fazer uma ceninha para comer aquele sanduíche dos meus sonhos e etc... MAIS ELE É O CARA MAIS SOLIDARIO QUE EU CONHECO ATÉ HOJE, ME DA UMA CARONA ASSIM... ESPERA AI! Isso tem coisa, e se ele quiser me estrupar no meio do caminho, me roubar? Ai meu deus... E agora? __**- olho na minha carteira -**__ Pelo amor de deus um dinheiro para o ônibus eu juro que... __**- sai uma borboleta voando e nada de dinheiro -**__ EU SOU MESMO UMA FILHA DE UMA AZARADA MESMO. Ok. Eu vou aceitar a tal da carona._

- Eu aceito._**- do um sorrisinho amarelo - **_

_**- **_Então me acompanhe.

_Aposto que ele tem um motorista e que daqui alguns minutos, a gente aqui atravessando essa rua vamos parar em frente de um carrão daqueles supimpas! Ah? Por que ele ta destrancando com a chave dele, um fusca amarelo com o vidro trincado, as rodas molengas e todo esbagaçado? Esse carro é mais velho que o capeta! _

- Esse... Hum, é esse o carro?

- É sim, o _bebe_. _**- da um riso divertido - **_Por quê?

- Ah... O bebe, é uma gracinha. - _esse carro é um lixo isso sim!_ -

_O mínimo que ele podia fazer é abrir a porta, ah! Que bom que ele tem educação... __**PAFT! **__MINHA NOSSA! A PORTA DESPENCOU NO CHAO! QUE VERGONHA, TODO MUNDO TA NOS OLHANDO, E ELE TA COM A CARA MAIS NORMAL DO MUNDO. _

- O seu bebe hen... Precisa de um concerto.

- Que nada! Entre logo! - _**ele me ajuda a entrar naquele negocio que se chama de carro**_-

_Eu entrei, então ele pegou a porta e deu um jeito de coloca - lá._

- Pronto!

_Então ele finalmente entrou no carro, e fez um barulho irritante enquanto ele tentava ligar e ainda para piorar, enquanto aquilo andava pelas ruas fazia barulho de estouros. PUTA MERDA! Quero chegar logo em casa... Eu preciso! _

- Onde voce mora?

_Então eu lhe dei as preciosas informações. Fiquei observando esse carro, eu até pensei que o Sasuke tivesse um carro organizado, mas o carro é um lixo mesmo, além de sujo, as poltronas são cheias de buracos, e não tinha um cheiro nada bom. Finalmente chegamos! Que alivio! Chegamos em frente de um prédio branco com azul, é eu não posso morar em um lugar chique, mais esse prédio é muito bonito, os vizinhos são pessoas humildes e... Um BANDO DE FUXIQUEIROS! Aff... Pronto! Não posso ficar dizendo os pontos positivos desses ingratos. Sasuke saiu do carro e abriu a minha porta com cuidado e eu saio aliviada. _

- Hum...

- Sasuke, quer subir? Tomar um café?_ -__** dei um sorrisinho amarelo - **_

_Eu espero que ele não pense que eu quero fazer um sexo selvagem com ele, é o que mais desejo... PARO! É só um café. Antes de ele responder ele olha em seu relógio e fica pensando por algum tempo e me responde:_

- Pode ser mais eu não posso demorar.

- Está bem.

_Então entramos no prédio, que bom que está vazio, se não aquela balconista fofoqueira do jeito que é, vai pensar outras coisas. Subimos até o quarto andar, aí o zelador que estava lá varrendo o corredor para por um momento e fica nos olhando estranhamente, EU ODEIO ESSE VELHO FUXIQUEIRO. _

- Senhorita Haruno, finalmente arrumou um namorado.

_Esse... COMO ELE OUSA! Ele fala isso como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. VOU QUEBRAR ELE EM DOIS. Calma... Haruno SAKURA! Calma._

- Haha. Ele não é o MEU namorado.

- É o de sua avó?

- NAO! Vamos entrar Sasuke._ - __**abro a porta e o puxo o mais rápido possível e fecho **__- _Que alivio! _-__** vou escorregando pela porta com os olhos fechados -**_

- Não sabia que estava tendo festa, num horário desses.- comenta Sasuke -

_Então eu acordei da situação há poucos minutos atrás, quando abro os olhos, vejo um monte de... GO GO BOYS? MINHA NOSSA! MINHA AVÓ TA CIMA DE UMA MESA FAZENDO STRIP, COM UMA GAROTA... Quem é ela? E as duas estão dando tapas na bundinha sarada dos Go Go Boys. _

- HINATA? -_** Sasuke atravessa a sala e fica em frente da mesa **_-

- Sasukeeeeeee-kuun... - _ela fazia uma voz de vadia manhosa, enquanto tirava a saia com o dedo na boquinha com um olhar bem... hum... Safado? A garota é até bonita, tem olhos claros sendo comparados a perola, tem a pele bem branca, os cabelos são longos em um tom azulado, nossa o corpo dela é mais gostoso que o meu... Aff _-

- Minha netinha! Querida! Voce chegou cedo hen! - _**ela desliga o som e faz um sinal com a mão para os dançarinos pararem de dançar **_-

_É minha avó quem vê, pensa que ela é no mínimo minha tia... Ela faz milhões de plásticas por ano, a ainda fica usando essas roupas extravagantes, parecendo uma perua! E ainda pinta todo mês os cabelos de loiro para esconder os fios brancos... Os olhos dela deve ser a única coisa natural, são cor de mel. Bom... Eu acho minha avó bem bonita, mais essas festinhas e essas zoeiras deixam qualquer uma maluca! _

- É vó, eu fui despedida!

- Não acredito darling!

_Então ela para de dar atenção para a minha pessoa e fica olhando para o Sasuke, parecia câmera lenta, ela olhando de baixo para cima. _

- Quem é o gostosão hen?

- Ai Vó... Tira o olho. Aliais, Sasuke voce conhece... Hum, ela? - _**me refiro a garota de olhos perolados **_-

- ELA É A MINHA EX SAKURA!

- Então... Ah...

_Hinata como ele chamou, ela desse da mesa e arruma as suas roupas, e diz algo no ouvido de Sasuke que ele fica vermelho como uma pimenta. Eu fiquei irritada naquele momento... Grr.. Mais deixa! _

- E então... Sasukeee-kun? Podemos ir em seu apartamento, fazer aquilo na minha mente...?

- Hinata! Não temos mais nada! Voce não tem vergonha na cara? De ficar se esfregando com um monte de Go Go Boys?!

- Mais meu amor... É um desejo meu não tenho culpa se voce não queria fazer essas dancinhas para mim... Eu não te traia... – _**ela passava as mãos no rosto dele**_ -

- Eu não quero saber! – _**ele tira as mãos delas, bem feito para ela**_ -

- Garotos, o clima aqui ta nada bom! Mais tarde a gente pode se ver! _**- minha vó pisca para aqueles montes de homens que vão embora -**_

- Ai... Vó, por que a Senhora tem que fazer uma festa, num horário desses?

- Ai honey... Eu estava aqui no papo com a Hina-Chan, aí a gente estava com uma vontade de dançar e resolvemos chamar aqueles garotos, sabe né... PARA ANIMAR O NEGOCIO! UHUU!

- Então... Sasukeee-kuuun? Vamos ou não?

- Não, Hinata! E eu... Vou embora!

- Espera Sasuke! _**- eu o paro **_- Por favor... Er, não vá. Quem vai sair, é a HINATA!

- Como éé? Mais por que eu? Tsu-Chan?

_É, minha avó, se chama Tsunade. Ela está nesse momento retocando a maquiagem e nem dando bola para as reclamações da Hinata. _

- Tsu-Chan, voce não precisa retocar a maquiagem! Ta linda assim!

- É eu sei... _**- guarda a maquiagem e se aproxima de Sasuke - **_E ai... Bonitão? Hina-Chan, não tem problema eu tirar uma casquinha dele?

- Aahh... Hum, claro que não! AIII, eu tenho uma idéia! _**- diz Hinata pulando -**_

- Conta logo!

- Podemos fazer... Umas brincadeirinhas, nós três... Que demais! - _**então ela me olha e o rosto dela se ilumina **_- Até a sua neta pode participar! O que acha Sasukee-kuun?

- Vocês acham qu-

_Antes de ele responder eu me meti no meio._

- Não, claro que não!

_Bem que eu queria ta no meio dessa brincadeira... NAO! NAO! SURUBA NUNCA! Eu sou uma garota de 23 anos de respeito! _

- Aiii... Sasukeee-kuuun, voce adora uma sacanagem... Já sei seu irmão gostoso ta em casa é?_ -__** ela faz uma cara pervertida -**_

- Quer dizer que voce tem um irmão? Uaaau!_**- diz minha avó dando um tapinha no ombro dele -**_

- Não interessa se o Itachi ta em casa, não vai acontecer!

- Aii... Que pena!

- Tudo bem então, eu desisto! Eu vou para casa, Tsu-Chan... Mais tarde eu te ligo gata!

- Ta certo então! _**- manda um beijo - **_

_Assim Hinata vai embora. _

- Aiiaii..._**- Sasuke senta no sofá branco e esbarra com uma garrafa de sake **__- _Ta seca que pena...

- Voce quer beber alguma coisa? Têm várias dessas na geladeira.

- Aposto que sim. _- ele olha no relógio _- Eu já vou. Sakura... Hum, a gente se vê por aí?

- Er... Espero que sim. E desculpe por qualquer coisa...

- Eu que diga! **- **_**ele da um beijo no meu rosto, quando ele ia dar na minha vó ela o enche de beijos pelo rosto **_**- **Certo! Certo! Até mais...

_Assim, ele vai embora. Minha vó pega logo o celular dela, o que será que ela vai aprontar? Ah, tenho nada haver com isso... Preciso de um bom banho..._

- Hina-Chan... Temos que fazer alguma coisa! Hoje não passa... Certo?

- Claro, eu tenho tudo sobre o controle. Já falei com **ELE**. - _**diz Hinata na outra linha **_-

- Ótimo. _- __**desliga**__ - _

-

-

**O**i gente, fiquei muito feliz. Muito mesmo, até que não demorei tanto né? Se continuar assim, vai ser bom por que assim eu começo logo a digitar a próxima fic, eu acho que vocês vão gostar. Hum, espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo... Antes disso respondam.

**Enquete**: Quem deve ser o pai do filho da Tsunade(Avó da Sakura) ?

- Itachi.

- Kakashi.

- Jiraiya.

- Naruto.

- Outra opção.

O que será que Tsunade e Hinata vao aprontar? Hum... E continuem a mandar muitas reviews, e obrigada a todos. Fiquem ai com as respostas!

**sakusasuke:**que bom que você está gostando. Espero que tenha gostado ainda mais da continuação. Espero sempre te encontrar pelas minhas caixinhas de reviews!

**HarunoN:** o que achou? Tirou a duvida? Kkkkkkkkkkk. Aposto que você nunca esperava né? Espero que tenha gostado. Espero sempre te encontrar pelas minhas caixinhas de reviews!

**MandyUchiha**: Ai que bom que está gostando. E ai gostou desse capitulo? Espero que sim! Espero que tenha gostado. Espero sempre te encontrar pelas minhas caixinhas de reviews!

**Anala Blackwell:**Quebom que está curtindo. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo \o\. E também espero sempre te encontrar pelas minhas caixinhas de reviews!

**Uchiha Girl:** Legal que esteja gostando, eu não sou muito boa em comédia... Espero sempre te encontrar pelas minhas caixinhas de reviews!

**Tsuka \o\:** Primeira fic que você ta lendo né gata? Poxa... que bom que você gostou viu! Espero que nesse capitulo você tenha rido pra caramba! Espero sempre te encontrar nas caixinhas das minhas reviews.

**- Ana C.:** **PIRU**lito! Poxa... Que bom que você ta lendo, sabia que você ia gostar, tem haver com a nossa redação do colégio. Hihi. Espero que tenha gostado deste. \o/

**fuue-chan:** obrigada! Que bom que você está gostando, espero que nesse capitulo você tenha gostado mais. Espero sempre te encontrar nas caixinhas das minhas reviews!

**Thami:**que bom que achou engraçado, eu nem me considero boa em humor, tenho mais inspiração para tragédia e outros contos de gênero. Espero sempre te encontrar nas caixinhas das minhas reviews!

**Sabaku no AnaH:** nossa, pelo jeito voce gostou mesmo né! E esse? Ficou melhor? Espero que sim... Bom brigadao pela review, e espero sempre te encontrar pelas reviews!

**Marimary-chan:** oba, que bom que gostou, fico mt feliz... espero que esse voce tenha gostado, e tbm espero sempre te encontrar pelas reviews!

-


	3. Chapter 3: Festinha no apê!

**D**emorei muito? Se for, é a criatividade que é pouca na minha cabeça.

**Atenção**: Naruto e seus personagens não são MEUS. Porém, eu ainda vou ter o Sasuke e o Itachi u.ú

Boa Leitura!

**-**

**Capitulo 3:**

**-**

Sasuke acabou de sair do apartamento. Confuso. Assustado. Decepcionado. Muitas coisas ele sentia nesse momento, há poucos minutos atrás, havia visto sua ex-namorada por quem sentia um enorme sentimento, fazendo gracinhas em cima de uma mesa com uma senhora e um monte de go go boys. Nessa semana para ele foi muito corrida, muitas coisas aconteceram. E para ele, o que aconteceu de mais importante, foi conhecer Sakura. Olhou em seu relógio, e logo se assustou, deveria estar naquele lugar faz um bom tempo, logo se apressou.

-

Sakura POVS

_Meu deus, por que a vida é tão injusta para uns? Por quê? Estudei em um colégio particular, minhas notas foram boas até, soube aproveitar esse tempo e estudar, mais nada eu gosto, meu sonho é entrar em uma faculdade, tenho uma enorme capacidade, mais fazer que curso? Todos que eu penso em fazer, tem alguma coisa que eu não goste. Você deve está ai, pensando... Que provavelmente eu sou uma pessoa muito dramática, que eu tive um bom aproveitamento escolar, e que devia estar agindo do que fica pensando na desgraça. MERDA. Mil vezes MERDA. Ta na hora de agir, Haruno Sakura__**. – me olho no espelho, penteio meus cabelos curtos róseos, pego uma muda de roupa e me visto – **_

FIM DO POVS

-

Lá esta ele deitado de mau jeito em um sofá preto desbotado, inúmeras garrafas de bebidas espalhadas, sacos de salgadinhos, potes de macarrão, tudo que você possa imaginar de um cara desempregado e desleixado. Quem seria? Uchiha Itachi.

A televisão ligada, passando um programa de culinária. Na opinião do moreno não é perda de tempo, é cultura como ele sempre diz.

-

Sakura Povs

_Droga... Preciso me alimentar, mais não consigo sair de cima dessa cama fofa e quentinha. Se eu tivesse uma vida de donzela, poderia ter alguém que servisse comida para mim na cama, mais já que eu não tenho. É a caça. Ao sair do meu quarto, acho tudo muito estranho. Silencio. O que minha avó está aprontando? É melhor eu nem querer saber, da ultima vez... Esquece! _

- Sakura! – ouço a voz reconhecível me chamando em tom de esperança –

- Vó?

_Aproximo-me da voz, lá está ela... No seu quarto deitada com aquelas mascaras horripilantes verdes. Não sei por que as mulheres fazem isso, é uma invenção inútil, sua pele não vai ficar macia e nem bonita, você acredita tanto nisso que a sua pele fica macia e bem hidratada. Você deve ta pensando, que devo ser uma garota desleixada que não liga pro seu próprio bem estar. Errado. Eu sou uma pessoa realista. Se eu sou gorda, feia, espinhenta, fedorenta. Eu sou assim mesmo. E nem essas coisas fúteis podem ajudar e nem muito menos o Photoshop. Ta bom, ele ajuda e muito. _

_- _Você precisa relaxar minha querida, está tensa... Uma boa massagem resolveria.

_- _Até que a senhora tem razão...Mais o que eu preciso mesmo é de um emprego._ – __**me sento na beira da cama observando minha vó**__ - _

- Isso você pode arrumar em questão de segundos... Você é bonita, simpática...

- Vó, eu não quero arranjar um emprego por causa da minha beleza e da minha simpatia. Quero ter o meu emprego por eu ser uma pessoa competente!

- Hum... Ta difícil.

_Nossa... Olha o apoio da velha... Agora mesmo me senti uma inútil mesmo da vida... Eu acho que vou chorar. Ah não, minhas lagrimas já estão saindo. Droga._

- Não precisa chorar Sakura. Por que você não tenta entrar na faculdade... Nunca pensou em fazer... Medicina?

_De repente senti que nem tudo está perdido. De todos os cursos que eu pensei eu não me encaixava, eu nunca pensei em Medicina. Vai ver que é um curso muito difícil de ser enfrentar. Mais eu não vou desistir tão fácil assim. Eu sou inteligente, esforçada. Vou chegar lá. Alem do mais, minha avó já foi um médica muito importante no Japão ela pode me guiar. Nem tudo esta perdido não é?_

- Obrigada, vó.

_Saiu de seu quarto, saltitando... Nossa, eu nem entrei na faculdade e já estou na alegria. Mais eu tenho que pensar positivo. Hoje mesmo vou começar a estudar, no meio do ano eu tento prestar vestibular, se eu não conseguir, tem o fim do ano. YEAAH. _

**Horas Depois**

_Aqui estou saboreando esse enorme prato de macarrão. Eu não estou preocupada com as inúmeras calorias que vou ganhar, eu mereço! Passei o dia inteiro na fome. Até que eu não sou tão ruim assim na cozinha, já apanhei muito. Eu já fui daquelas garotas que não queria saber de aprender a fazer comida, limpar a casa. Essas coisas sabe? Hoje eu sei fazer de tudo, teve tempos que minha avó vivia viajando com esses caras novinhos da minha idade cheios da grana. Ai não podia passar fome e nem ficar com a casa suja. E fui aprendendo. _

- Sakura! – _**minha avó acaba de entrar na cozinha, toda arrumada... Leia-se perua.**_ –

- Huumm?

- Vá se arrumar. Hoje você vai conhecer melhor essa cidade à noite. _**– diz ela enquanto arruma os brincos enormes -**_

- Vó eu conheço ela muito bem. E amanha tenho que acordar cedo para estudar...

- Sakura! Vá para o quarto E SE VISTA!

_Essas são das poucas vezes que minha vó me manda fazer alguma coisa. Eu to com medo. To até com dor de barriga. Eu não sou covarde não! Mais sair com a minha vó à noite... Você enfrenta tudo. Não seria nada estranho se você me encontrasse por ai em um bordel dançando em cima do palco. Ta bom. Eu devo estar drogada mesmo, pra eu concordar em sair com a minha avó. Entrando em meu quarto, vejo em cima da minha cama um vestido preto meio transparente curtíssimo, quem disse que eu vou vestir isso? Nem morta!_

**Alguns minutos depois**

_Não preciso nem dizer o que eu to vestindo né? Acertou. O vestido meio transparente curtíssimo, até que ficou bem em mim. Eu não tenho um corpo daqueles "__**NOSSA QUE GOSTOSA AQUELA MINA**__". Mais até que marcou bem as poucas curvas que tenho. Estou dentro do carro da Hinata, e que por sinal é luxo. Banco de coro, ar-condicionado, dvd, tudo do bom e do melhor. Sabe qual é o carro dela? Um fusion. Perfeito. Que inveja... Mais uma coisa eu posso reclamar, esse carro não foi ganho pelo esforço dela. A garota é filha de pais super ricos que tem uma empresa super famosa e eu nem sei de que é. _

- Me diz... Onde a gente ta indo?_**– pergunto para as duas**__ –_

- Vai rolar uma festa num apê aí!_ – __**diz minha vó retocando a maquiagem pela milésima vez -**_

- Hum...

_Finalmente chegamos ao tal prédio, é bem chique... Uau! Aposto que é dos melhores. Saímos do carro, e fomos bem recebidas pelo porteiro. Ele ficou reparando na bunda da minha avó e da Hinata. Será que ele reparou na minha? Hum... Pouco me interessa. Velho cabaço! Subimos no elevador, e as duas já começavam a rebolar. Como pode? Cadê a musica? Ignorei aquilo. Quando paramos no ultimo andar, havia apenas uma porta. Uau! Seria apartamento para cada andar? To falando... É chique. As duas bateram na porta. Quando abriu... Meu deus... Que... Deus grego é esse? Não é nem alto e nem baixo. Tem olhos negros, a pele nem tão branca, os cabelos são longos e negros amarrados em um rabo de cavalo frouxo, ombros largos o corpo bem definido. É eu não vi. Mais parece ser._

- Tsunade... Hinata-Chan... _**– ele mostra um sorriso malicioso, logo ele me olhou –**_ Hum... Carne nova no pedaço. Como se chama? -

_To tremendo até agora com essa pergunta._

- S-Sakura. Neta da Tsunade...

- Hum... Linda você hen. Entrem.

_Será que ele ta bêbado? Ele me deu um elogio. Não é que eu me ache feia. Mais eu não sou de receber elogios assim do nada. E ainda de um cara tão bonito como ele. Ele me lembra alguém... Hum... Sasuke? Será? Mais Sasuke não tem nem onde cair morto coitado... Ele morar nesse apartamento maravilhoso? A sala desse apartamento deve ser o andar inteiro do meu prédio. Sem exagero. Ele nos serviu bebidas... Hum... Vou beber um pouquinho né? Não faz mal. _

- Liga a musica ai... Itachii-kuuun!_ – __**diz Hinata com aquela voz provocante e arrastada –**_

- Mais é claro...

_Ai meu deus. Ele começa a dançar com o ritmo da musica. Sabe qual musica ta tocando? __**Marron 5 – Makes Me Wonder.**__ Nossa... Que bundinha ele tem. Deu uma vontade de da uma apertadinha. Humm... Eu acho que é o efeito da bebida! Ah não... Ele ta chegando perto de mim. Para meu querido... _

- Vai lá Sakura!_**– Hinata berrava enquanto dançava junto com minha avó -**_

_Virei o copo. Itachi ficou atrás de mim, enquanto eu rebolava pra ele... Até o chão. Nada haver com a musica né? Haha. Ele colocou a mão na minha bunda, e encostou os lábios no meu pescoço. Ai meu jesus! Salve-me! O efeito da bebida é foda! Logo minha avó veio e encheu meu copo. Virei novamente._

- Huum... Até que você dança bem.

_Eu sou uma pessoa bem branca, aposto que devo ter ficado vermelha que nem um pimentão. A campainha tocou. Logo entrou um bando de gente. A festa começou. Ah que saber? Vou me divertir pelo menos hoje não é? Minha avó já estava flertando com um garotinho da minha idade, o cara até que é bonito. Loirinho, olhos azuis, fala de um jeito engraçado. Hinata está dançando para dois rapazes. Um ruivo dos olhos verdes água e o outro dos cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor. Estou aqui na minha... Com esse deus grego! Uau._

- E aí... Sakura. Que subir? _**– diz ele ficando de frente a mim passando as mãos nas minhas pernas –**_ Você é quente.

- Bem... Vamos ficar aqui um pouco. _**– disse um pouco nervosa -**_

- Claro... _**– ele me deu mais um copo, e virei novamente. Ele gostou da situação, deu um sorriso prazeroso. –**_

_Ah não... Eu amo essa musica! Ela ta tocando! Adivinhem? É da __**Rihanna - Dont Stop the Music. **__Perfeita! Agora esse Deus grego vai ver só... Vou mostra o que eu sei fazer. Dancei na frente dele de uma forma bem sensual. Passando minhas mãos pelo seu corpo gostoso. Uau! Eu quente? Estou fervendo! Então ele começa a se aproximar mais de mim... Encostou-me na parede, aproximou seus lábios do meu pescoço. Ai meu deus... Ele ta passando a língua dele! Ai... Ta subindo... Ai... Vou morrer. Ta quase lá... Ele parou? Quando dou por si. Ele ta olhando pra alguém... Não pode ser... Estou totalmente branca que nem folha. SASUKE? _

- O que está acontecendo aqui... NO MEU APARTAMENTO?

_Sabe o que eu queria fazer agora? Não é nem enfiar minha cabeça no chão. Enfiar-me todinha e expulsar o capeta de lá. Que vergonha... Imaginem o meu estado. Toda suada, a roupa totalmente colada no corpo, meio bêbada. Então quer dizer... Que o Sasuke tem grana? Não que eu esteja interessada. Ele parece ser bem simples. A musica parou, as pessoas começaram a sair. Sobrando... Eu, Deus grego, Minha avó e a Hinata._

- Maninho... Chegou cedo. Pensei que sua reunião duraria... Horas... _**– diz ele mostrando um sorriso cínico –**_

- Pois durou mesmo! Eu chego aqui em casa... Cansado, Com fome... E me deparo com uma festa... E... Sakura?_** – ele me olha boquiaberto –**_

- Foi boa a reunião Sasuke?_** – essa foi a pergunta mais idiota que eu já fiz na vida. To querendo esconder a vergonha –**_

- NEM ME PERGUNTE ISSO! Eu pensei... Que você fosse diferente! Sabe eu nunca pensaria que você estivesse aqui...

- Qual é maninho... Você chega aqui, com sua TPM... Estragando a festa! E querendo da ordem... – _**diz Itachi pegando uma bebida**_ -

- O APARTAMENTO É MEU!

- Sasuuukeee-kuun. No Stress baby! – _**diz Hinata se aproximando colocando as mãos no ombro dele –**_ Você está tenso... Quer uma massagem?

- Não!

_Estou me sentindo... Péssima. To com vontade de ir para casa, me trancar no quarto. O que ele deve ta pensando de mim? Minha avó senta ao meu lado com uma bebida, ela esta péssima, completamente bêbada. Só ouvia a discussão, entre irmãos. _

- Sakura! _**– Sasuke se aproxima ficando em minha frente –**_ EU nunca esperava isso de você! Chego aqui e te vejo se esfregando no meu irmão!

- Não fale assim de mim! Como se eu fosse... Uma qualquer! _**– digo isso com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – **_

- Eu me enganei com você... _**– dizendo isso, Sasuke vai subindo as escadas e desaparecendo de nossas vistas –**_

- Nossa... Quanto Stress! _**– diz Hinata sentando ao meu lado –**_

_Eu não consigo... Começo a chorar que nem uma criança boba. Itachi me olhava com pena, Hinata balançava a cabeça como se estivesse ouvindo musica. _

- E-Eu... Vou embora!

- Vamos... _**– diz Hinata se levantando e indo acorda minha avó que pegou no sono – **_

- Não! Eu quero ir sozinha! _**– digo isso pegando minha bolsa e saindo como um furacão do apartamento –**_

_Não conseguia pensar... Minhas lagrimas caiam como água. Eu só queria estar em casa. Apenas isso._

_-_

_-_

**T**o mudando um pouco o estilo da fic. Quero agradecer quem mandou as reviews. E espero receber mais! Gostaram? Não? Clica no **GO**! E de a sua opinião.

**Agradecimentos:**

**Maánuzuka, ma, Lu.st Shinoda, Tsuka, S2 S2 Sasuke Kun S2 S, Ana C, Akatsuki Nara no Sabaku, sakusasuke, HarunoN, Marimary-chan, Sabaku no AnaH, kunai-chan e anna dango, Uchiha Girl, Borboleta escarlate, Thami, Ana Blackwell. **(Obriga a todas, na próxima vez eu respondo!)

JA NE.


	4. Chapter 4: Mais festa e novo emprego!

Noxaaaaaaaa! Demorei quanto tempo? Perdão! Espero que os mesmos leitores passem a acompanhar novamente, e que novos surgem! Prometo que vou tentar postar a cada duas semanas! Estou com inspiração novamente, vou aproveitar ela bastante, assim escrevo vários capítulos e vou postando!

Mandem reviews!

Boa Leitura!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_blabla_- pensamento ou narração do 'personagem pov'.

- blabla - dialogo.

_**- blabla**_ - outra linha do telefone.

**Atenção:** Naruto e seus personagens não pertencem a mim.

**Capitulo 4:**

Sakura POV

_Aqui estou... De vestidinho curtíssimo, maquiagem detonada por causa das lágrimas, bêbada? Sei lá, to me sentindo horrível, queria ta em casa... Mas to sem dinheiro para pedir um táxi, na minha bolsa só tem... – abro minha bolsa – Legal! Dois chicletes, e uma caneta sem tampa explodida ainda! – olho para o meu corpo – Humm... NÃO! É loucura! Aiai... – ouço risadas, vou caminhando e vejo um grupo de homens bebendo e fumando – Opa! – começo a rir descontroladamente, quando eu paro, eles estão ao meu redor – Fudeu!_

- O que uma garota linda como você, faz na rua essa hora? – pergunta um deles rindo e virando a garrafa –

- O que um bêbado fedido como você, faz na rua essa hora? – pergunto e pisco para ele, me achando no poder –

_Fudeu! Falei besteira! Eles tão com cara que vão me jogar no chão, arrancar minhas roupas e..._

- UUUIIII _– eles ficam gozando da minha cara e rindo –_

- O que tem de engraçado? – _pergunto muito puta da vida! Por que eles não acabam logo com isso? Ficam abusando psicologicamente de mim, to ficando até com dor de barriga! _

- Você precisa relaxar querida... Quer um baseado? Um pouco de bebida? _– aponta as duas coisas perto do meu rosto -_

- Não! Não! E-Eu bebi demais, preciso ir para minha casa... Mas... Eu aceito o baseado!_ – pego de sua mão, ele solta uma risadinha e acende para mim –_

- Vai se sentir bem melhor agora...

_Ah, claro! Como se os meus proble... Nossa, que porra é essa que eu to sentindo? Problemas? Que problemas? A vida é bela! Começo a rir descontroladamente outra vez..._

- E aí? Vamos dividir... – _ele pega da minha mão _–

- Nossa... O que eu tenho?

- Sabe o que eu acho? _– ele me devolve e fica me olhando seriamente.._. – Que você ta muito louca! – _começamos a rir juntos, eu nem sei o motivo... Mas só sei de uma coisa, foda-se o mundo! Foda-se a faculdade! Foda-se ser desempregado! Foda-se o Sasuke! Foda-se tudo! –_

- Huuuuuummmm... – _solto uma tuscidinha_ –

- Calma... Assim também não _– ele pega da minha mão –_ Eu sou Yuri, e esses caras aí – _aponta para os seus amigos que estavam sentados, bebendo, fumando e rindo por causa das luzes dos carros_ – É a minha turma...

- Eu me chamo Sakura... _– observo Yuri, aparência de uns 40 anos de idade ou mais, barbado, mal vestido e fedido –_

- Quer ir pra casa, Sakura?

- Queria...

_Vejo um carro reconhecível se aproximando, as luzes cegavam os meus olhos. Acho que alguém veio me buscar... O carro encosta ao meu lado, abaixando os vidros eu vejo Hinata e ao lado minha avó dormindo com uma garrafa de saquê no colo como se fosse seu ursinho de pelúcia... _

- Entre Sakura!_ - ela sorrir – _Foi difícil te achar garota! Quase atropelei uma senhora...

- Ahn..._ – olho para Yuri que observava o carro – _Obrigada pelo baseado.

- Pode ficar, faça bom proveito!

- Hahaha, com certeza!

_Entrei dentro do carro, Hinata olhou para trás e disse:_

- Se divertiu?

_Fecho a minha cara para ela. Essa noite foi uma porcaria... Só quero dormir, acordar e fingir que nada aconteceu... – fecho os meus olhos –_

**No dia seguinte**

_Aii que dor de cabeça horrível eu to! Normalmente quando eu acordo com essas dores, é porque eu tomo banho à noite e vou dormir, ou por que... NÃO! NÃO PODE SER! – do um pulo da cama e vou ao banheiro, fico me olhando no espelho, marcas borradas de maquiagem, e um vestido de prostituta – _

- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Eu não consigo lembrar quase nada! Meu deus, eu virei prostituta! Em que ponto eu cheguei, meu Deus? _– puxava meus cabelos desesperada -_

- SAKURA! O QUE HOUVE?_ – minha avó aparece com um rifle na mão – _Ufa! Eu pensei que tinha alguém aqui...

- Vó... – _eu não agüentei, comecei a chorar –_ Por que a senhora deixou que eu me prostituisse?

- Sakura! Você não se prostituiu, fomos a uma festinha lembra? Na casa dos Uchiha gostosões.

- Ahn... – _começo a lembrar de todos os acontecimentos, a dança com Itachi, as coisas que Sasuke me disse, a bebida que ingeri, o baseado na rua, e Hinata vindo me buscar._ – Aonde a senhora arrumou essa arma?

- Você acha que eu nos deixaria aqui sem nenhuma arma, vai que alguém tenta assaltar a gente... – _dizendo isso, minha avó da às costas e sai do meu quarto –_

- Eu nem sei por que pergunto... – _olho no relógio, são 11 horas da manhã, preciso arrumar um emprego novo, e estudar. Mas primeiro de tudo, um banho e comer muito doce –_

**Horas depois**

_Aqui estou novamente sentada nesse banco, com um jornal na mão e sozinha. O tempo está escurecendo, acho que daqui a pouco vai chover. Até agora, não achei nada que me agrade, até tele sexo tem aqui! Estou realmente desesperada, paga até bem e por semana ainda. Vou anotar esse número e ligar agora – disco no meu celular, no primeiro toque a pessoa atende –_

- Alô? Er, da onde mesmo?_ – que idiota eu sou! –_

- Quer o empregou ou não?_ – diz a voz super grossa –_

- Claro! Meu nome é...

- Seu nome é Candy agora, somos muito profissionais, guarde a sua própria identidade.

- Certo... E como isso é feito?

- Assim que o seu numero entrar em nosso sistema, será reconhecido como um número novo, os clientes ligam para o tele sexo, oferecemos alguns nomes ou os mais requisitados. Começa com 50 reais por semana, ai vai aumentando conforme o número de ligações por semana.

- Entendi.

- Começa hoje mesmo, mande o número da sua conta em uma mensagem para cá. – _desliga –_

- Tchau né... _– olho para o celular, fecho o jornal – _Por enquanto tenho que ficar nesse emprego. – _meu celular começa a tocar, o som é suave e diferente, até isso eles conseguem _– Alô? – _eu me tremia inteira_ –

_**- Então você é a Candy... Você jus ao nome?**_

- Claro... O que eu posso fazer para o senhor? _– olho ao redor_ –

_**- Quero vê se você jus ao nome mesmo, meu doce delicioso, a sua linguinha tem gosto de que?**_

- Hum... Minha linguinha tem um gostinho doce e ao mesmo tempo viciante, vou passar pelo seu corpo inteiro, fazer seus pelos se arrepiarem inteirinhos!

_**- Arrrr isso é muito bom, sua voz me deixa muito excitado... Ohh Candy! Ohh Candy! **_

- Ohh sinta minha linguinha meu querido, esse é o seu castigo nunca mais desafie-me ou será novamente castigado...

_**- Arr Candy, eu quero ser castigado!**_

- Ah, você quer né? _**– **__vasculho na minha bolsa, pego uma liga de dinheiro e começo a puxar, fazendo barulhinhos semelhantes a um chicote__** –**_ Ta ouvindo seu mal criado? Nunca mais peça castigo!

_**- AArr Candy, me bata! **_

- Sakura? – _uma loira de olhos azuis e bem branquinha no outro lado da praça começava a se aproximar_ –

- Ahn... _– fico nervosa ao ver minha amiga Ino e digo_ – Seu mal criado, essa é a sua lição por desafiar Candy! – _desligo_ – Ino, que bom te ver. – me levanto e a abraço –

- Que bom te ver também, eu tive a impressão que iria te encontrar aqui procurando emprego – _solta uma risada_ –

- Haha, que amiga eu tenho! – _me sento, ela me acompanha_ – Você se deu bem né.

- Ah, sim! Estou quase terminando a faculdade de Administração, e arrumei um namorado faz 1 mês. _– ela sorrir_ –

- Você sempre se deu bem... – _suspiro, além de ela ser bonita, é inteligente. -_

- Pare de drama amiga... Você ainda é nova, ainda tem tempo de ingressar em uma faculdade e terminar antes dos 30 – _rir –_

- Eu sei, ta trabalhando?

- Alguns dias da semana trabalho na floricultura de meus pais... Foi assim que conheci o Gaara.

- Ahn...

- Quero que você o conheça, sábado eu vou dar uma festinha por causa do aniversário dele. Você vai?

- Vou sim, vai ser na sua casa?

- No apartamento dele, vou te passar o endereço por mensagem no celular. Não precisa levar presente, o Gaara não faz conta.

- Mentirosa! Você diz isso, por que sou péssima em dar presentes, relaxa ele vai adorar o meu presente! – _e vai mesmo, já tenho algo em meu pensamento, até a Ino vai gostar_ -

- Olha lá heim! – _pisca -_

Acho que não ficou tão bom, mas prometo que o próximo vou caprichar.

REVIEWS! E obrigada a todos que já acompanharam até agora. Beijo!


	5. Chapter 5: Aniversário I

Faz 3 anos que não posto... Sinto muito gente! Até fiz algumas mudanças no jeito que escrevo a fic, espero que tenha melhorado. Mas, é que eu estava no ensino médio, e agora estou a caminho da faculdade, e fiquei um tempo fazendo cursinho... E aqui estou, com um peso a menos nas costas.

É isso. Agradeço a todos que já leram. Boa leitura!

**Atenção:** Naruto e seus personagens não pertencem a mim.

**Capitulo 5:**

Sakura

Mais um dia de chuva... São exatamente 11 horas da manhã, estou acordada desde às 6 horas. Adivinha por quê? Meu emprego de tele-sexo! Eu pensei que seria moleza! Mas é nada! Esses clientes são um bando de tarado, e a maioria é tudo senhor de meia-idade... Coitados! É triste quando chega a essa idade... Minha avó Tsunade, largou o meu avô logo cedo, quando o piupiu dele morreu. Mas estamos falando de minha avó maluca que é louca por sexo. Tenho certeza que as esposas desses senhores não tem mais interesse neste tipo de relação... Fiquei a madrugada inteira tentando satisfazer os desejos malucos desses bundas moles, e quando desligo e penso que posso enfim dormir... O celular novamente começa a tocar... Mas não parou por ai... Logo depois ouço risadas exageradas e comentários nada decentes da minha avó, aposto que ela chamou alguns amiguinhos para se divertir... Essa mulher não para!

Solto um suspiro longo e cansado. Vou ao banheiro, encaro meu rosto. Olheiras enormes dominam meu rosto de porcelana que um dia já foi impecável. Não tenho tempo para ser cuidadosa no momento, preciso da um jeito em minha vida.

Hoje é sábado e nada de espe... NÃO! Hoje é aniversário de Gaara, namorado de Ino! Credeuspai! Como eu pude esquecer? E o presente? Já era! Acabou Sakura! Você está ferrada, não vai ao aniversário, Ino vai me ligar no final da tarde, vai xingar todas as minhas gerações passadas e futuras. Já sei! Vou me esconder debaixo das minhas cobertas, desligar meu celular, passar a manhã inteira comendo biscoitos quentinhos, e enfrentar a Ino só daqui alguns anos... Resolvido! Solto um suspiro aliviado.

Depois de tomar um longo banho, visto meu vestidinho favorito que adoro ficar em casa, ele é branco cheio de flores pequenas coloridas. Lindo e impecável. Resolvo ir até a cozinha comer alguma coisa, mas a primeira cara que encontro, é minha avó.

- Sakura! O que você está fazendo usando essa roupa de lixeira toda cheia de furos?

Tudo bem... Não é tão lindo e impecável. Já tem os seus anos de uso...

- E daí? – abro a geladeira procurando alguma coisa –

- E daí... Que hoje é a festa do Gaara! – da uma volta e solta um rebolado para mim – Estou bem?

Nem havia reparado como a minha avó estava vestida, então resolvo olhar. JESUS AMADO! ELA QUER ARRUMAR UM MARIDO EM UM ANIVERSÁRIO DE JOVENS? Ela não tem limites. A primeira coisa que pode se notar em seu vestido comprido florado de seda é o decote. Isso não é normal. Sério. Nem a mais puta da cidade teria coragem de usar isso. Nem a minha querida amiga Ino! Eu não usaria nem se fosse a última humana na face da terra. E o vestido para completar, é inteiramente justo. Sua bunda esta enorme, quando ela virou de costas para mim, cobriu toda a minha visão. Ela realmente quer chamar a atenção da molecada.

- Avózinha querida... – volto a olhar o conteúdo dentro da geladeira: tiro os pães, a geleia de uva, o bolo de cenoura com cobertura de chocolate e uma caixa de suco de laranja – Eu não vou a essa festa. A Ino lhe chamou?

- Obvio! A Ino falou que se você não fosse, iria vim aqui pessoalmente... E você sabe, que ela vem mesmo! – da uma gargalhada exagerada, me deixando nervosa –

É verdade, estou frita e mal passada ainda! Lembro-me no aniversário de Shikamaru, um dos namorados de Ino do ensino médio, eu estava com problemas intestinais. Eu tinha motivos para não ir! Estava de cama tomando remédio. E uma explosão ocorreu na porta do meu quarto. Ino com um olhar diabólico para mim parecia que eu tinha quebrado o salto de uma de suas sandálias preciosas, para tanta fúria. Ela nem quis saber se eu estava toda cagada em cima da cama! Jogou-me no carro da mãe dela, de PIJAMA! E ainda arrancou os meus cabelos.

- Tudo bem! Eu me rendo... – corto um pedaço de bolo e enfio todo na minha boca –

- Aonde você aprendeu a ter esses hábitos? – minha avó pergunta com um olhar incrédulo –

- Desde que eu vi que minha vida é um fracasso! Minha vida está de cabeça para baixo.

- Sem drama Sakura, você esta naqueles dias não é?

- Não! – praticamente berro em sua cara –

- Já sei! – seus olhos brilham e logo forma um sorriso sádico – Você precisa transar, minha neta. – pisca para mim –

- Vamos encerrar esse assunto, ok? – limpo a boca com a mão e passo geleia no pão e novamente enfio dentro da boca –

- Depois que você comer, coloque uma roupa decente – olha com nojo para meu vestidinho lindo – Vou ligar para Hinata-chan!

E assim, ela desaparece da minha frente, com os seus dois pares de almofadas balançando. Que vergonha.

Depois de tomar meu pequeno café-da-manhã, volto ao meu quarto. Ainda esqueci-me de comprar o presente. Ai meu Deus. Droga! Eu estava à semana inteira pensando em comprar algo bem legal para o Gaara como disse a Ino. Droga! Abro meu guarda-roupa e tiro a primeira coisa que vejo, um tomara-que-caia rendado róseo e uma bermuda branca justa. Também sou gente! Essa bermuda fica um arraso em mim.

Depois de me vestir, passo uma leve maquiagem para esconder minhas olheiras de monstro. Mentira, eu praticamente passei cimento para esconder isso. Mas, é a vida né.

Assim que saio do quarto, ouço batidinhas leves na porta. Eu espero sinceramente não ser a Ino, para arrancar meus cabelos. Ai meu Deus, lá vem a tremenda dor de barriga que senti quando estava de cama. Minha avó passa por mim, e atende a porta. E vejo a delicada Hinata entrando em nosso apartamento. Delicada... Essa aí é a pupila de minha avó. Esse rostinho inocente, esconde a verdadeira tarada Hinata, que partiu o coração do Sasuke.

Oh.

Sasuke.

Poxa. Como será que ele está? Passado Haruno Sakura! Passado!

- Sakura-chan! – Hinata faz aquela voz de gatinha manhosa enquanto me da um abraço intimo e da um tapão em meu bumbum – Caramba Sakura, não sabia que você tinha um traseiro tão volumoso assim... – solta uma risada –

- Verdade, herdou a mim. – da um largo sorriso de orgulho –

Hinata não estava tão chamativa assim nas roupas. Vestia uma blusa branca de alcinhas e uma saia preta curta colada ao seu corpo em torneado. Milagre. Pensei que ela ia chegar nua aqui.

- Então vamos meninas... – diz Hinata indo em direção a porta –

- Esperem. Vó, eu não comprei nenhum presente...

- Não se preocupe minha querida! Eu comprei algo que vale por todas nós. – ela pisca –

Oh não. Algo vai acontecer nesse aniversário. Agora sim estou frita, a Ino vai me matar.

No carro ao caminho do aniversário, eu não parava de comer as minhas unhas. Enquanto minha querida avó contava de sua noite passada com três caras, eu rezava. Hinata gargalhava e fazia pequenos comentários.

Chegamos ao prédio. Saímos do carro, e vejo minha avó com uma sacola simples e um pacote de tamanho médio.

- Sakura querida... – minha querida avó se aproxima de mim com seu sorriso enorme – Aqui está – me entrega a sacola – Não se preocupe, eles vão adorar.

O que ela quis dizer com ELES? Meu Deus. O que eu faço? Acho que preciso ir ao banheiro.

Finalmente estamos dentro do tal apartamento. Luxuoso. Tanta gente, até garçons estão presentes, algumas pessoas reconhecíveis do meu ensino médio. Cumprimento todo mundo com um sorriso.

- Sakura, quanto tempo. – sorrir Tenten – O que você anda fazendo da vida?

- Ah. – lembro do meu emprego de tele-sexo- Nada demais... E você?

- Terminando minha faculdade de Administração. – da um sorriso satisfeito –

- Legal... – finjo estar impressionada –

Então vejo Ino de longe com seus cabelos compridos loiros incomparáveis. E de mãos dadas com um ruivo, alto e bem bonito. Boas escolhas como sempre. E ainda rico.

Minha avó e Hinata já estão enturmadas bebendo champanhe e provando alguns petiscos. E elas estão flertando. Hinata está cochichando no ouvido de um cara mais velho de cabelos brancos e corpo forte, e minha avó um garoto da minha idade de cabelos castanhos escuros. Devia ser avô e neto.

- Sakura! – recebo um abraço de urso. Ino. Adeus vida linda e injusta –

- I-Ino-chan. – aperto o abraço –

- Pensei que você não ia vim... – se solta lentamente do nosso abraço e me fita inteiramente curiosa – Voce não larga essa sua calça ein! – da um tapinha de leve em meu ombro –

Então o seu namorado se aproxima, sua expressão não é lá muito amigável. Ela agarra seu braço e diz:

- Esse é o Gaara... – da um sorriso – Amor, está é a Sakura.

- Oi, Sakura. – ele força o sorriso – Ino me falou muito de você...

- Imagino... Parabéns Gaara! Obrigada por me receber em seu apartamento, é muito bonito. – do novamente uma olhada –

- Obrigado.

- Trouxe algo para você... – Não! Não! Por que eu tinha que abrir minha maldita boca? Um presente que minha avó louca comprou, mas não posso dizer que não fui eu, seria sem sentido –

Ele pega de minha mão e sorrir agradecido.

- Abra amor, quero ver! – diz minha amiga com um sorriso ansioso –

- Não! – assusto os dois – Sério, vamos curtir a festa! – falo entusiasmada –

Então Gaara coloca a sacola em cima da mesa aonde os presentes estavam. Ufa. Eles não vão saber que fui eu, e nem quero saber o que tem ai dentro.

O dia está a salvo. Do um sorriso enorme que se desmancha. Sasuke Uchiha e Itachi acabaram de entrar. Minha avó corre para cumprimentar os dois, deixando Hinata sozinha.

Preciso me esconder. Me afasto do casal de ouro e paro no bar. Não, de novo não. Do meia volta e do de cara com Itachi e seu sorriso safado.

- Nossa, Nossa... Assim você me mata! Ai se eu te pego, Ai, Ai Delicia! Delicia, assim você me mata – ele sussurrava em meu ouvido –

- Ita-tachi! – meu coração estava a mil –

- Não esperava você aqui meu anjo perdido... – ele beija minha mão – Vamos tomar o que hoje?

- Apenas água. – me sento no banco e ele me acompanha –

- Garçom, quero uísque sem gelo e para a minha gracinha apenas... Água. – ele estala os dedos para o garçom – Então... Sakura? – ele volta a sua atenção a mim – O que faremos depois daqui?

- Nada.

- Aqui está. – o garçom coloca meu copo com água e o copo com uísque em nossa direção –

- Não diga isso meu anjo... – Itachi pega seu uísque e da um gole – Delicia!

Bebo minha água enquanto observo a festa. Sasuke conversava com alguém de costas para mim. Ele percebe meu olhar, e retribui confuso. Logo ele volta a atenção na conversa.

- Sasuke é um bunda mole, relaxe e goze! - diz Itachi colocando a mão em minha coxa –

- Não é... – solto um suspiro e tiro sua mão –

* * *

Curtinho né? Queria publicar alguma coisinha, para ninguém pensar que eu desisti de vez da fic. Ela vai ser concluida nesse ano, e vou voltar a postar pelo menos duas vezes ao mes. Por favor, reviews! Para terminar, postei o segundo capitulo da Química Perfeita, uma estória linda e comovente. Vale a pena acompanhar! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!

Beijos!


End file.
